Loredana Ursa Vioric
If we wish to maintain our independence as a free people, we must be willing to prove those Imperial bastards that we are willing to do anything for the sake of victory and survival. '' - Justifying the Carmllya Display, when Vioric had the bodies of all the slain and wounded Imperial soldiers at the battle of Eichenbund impaled (130,000 in total) as a warning to the Empire. ''"Daughter of the Bear" you call me? But what animal is greater than a bear. Bears are strong and fast, they learn and adapt, and they care for their own and are harsh to those who threaten their kin. So tell me, what is so evil about a bear? - On defending her nickname. So long as the Empire lives and so long as there is a ruler in Oresteria, we will never know peace. The only way by which peace can be achieved is in the total destruction of the Empire. - In her opposition speech to the Treaty of Carmllya. The Daughter of the Bear, as she is known, Councillor Loredana "Ursana" Vioric is one of the Council of Twenty and Voivode of Fafalu. She holds a reputation throughout the North and the Empire as one of the most fearsome and effective commanders in the world as well as being one of the most ruthless people alive. However, Vioric's actions are motivated by a desire to protect the innocent and believes that her actions deter conflict, unlike the needless cruelties and atrocities inflicted by Empress Euthane. She despises those who use power to abuse others and especially hates individuals she dismisses as weak who strive to dominate the lives of others. Due to her ten years of captivity in the Empire (originally part of a ceasefire with the Empire), she has developed both a deep understanding of Imperial culture and history and a burning hatred of the Orestian Empire as a whole and the Imperial Aristocracy, as well as taking a hard line against slavery in all forms. Her principality of Fafalu is one of the key centres in numerous routes for escaped slaves from the Empire. Within her land, she is regarded as a kind and fair but occasionally harsh and stern ruler who strongly believes in principles of justice and equality. Although Ursana deeply loves and cares for the North, and would die for the North, her experience as a prisoner of the Empire as a result of a treaty made by her own Northern people. This has led to her being deeply skeptical of the Council as an entity and believes that the fact that each member of the Council is equal to each other and there is no overseeing figure (such as a judge or arbiter) means that nothing can ever been done effectively since all members are looking out for their own interests rather than the good of the North. To her, this means that true unity can never be achieved so long as each state remains somewhat autonomous. This has only been compounded as of late by the Council's near unanimous decision to agree to a peace treaty with the Empire, in order to fend them off before another invasion. Ursana is furious at this decision and only was convinced to abstain after a three day long debate.